rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Žilina
Žilina (maďarsky Zsolna, německy Sillein nebo Silein, polsky Żylina, latinsky Solna) je krajské a okresní město na Slovensku, čtvrté největší slovenské město, ale není tak velké jako Newjork, 170 km severovýchodně od Bratislavy, na soutoku řek Váhu (úmoří Severního moře) a Kysuce v Žilinské kotlině, 28 km od hranic s Českem. Jedná se o důležité průmyslové i dopravní centrum, protože odsud jezdí autobus i do Varína, sídlo zvláštní školy a od roku 2008 i sídlo majsterflanďáka římskokatolické žilinské diecéze. Žije zde asi 80 000 pandrav a inych kurvosov. V Žilině se nachází především vlaková stanice a nedaleko pak autobusové nádraží. Je to dodnes ošklivé město plné ožralých lidí a zaprášených koutů. * v piatok semka ku mne pride moj kamos tibor bulejcik som mu cestu sem zaplatel aj prileti dufam ze ho nekde na letisku hned nezhabaju wermachtaci lebo ma podozrivy ksicht tibor.sak je z teho cely osraty bol najdalej v ziline a vravel ake je zilina obrouske mesto a teraz pride sem pozret.toto je trocha vatsia diera ako zilina. Školství *sak v skole ked som do ziliny do zvlastnej skoly chodel bolo tam riadne debilov a ja som si vravel z tychto si otroky urobim.jeden taky retardovany ma musel fajcit inac som mu dal pastou do brucha sa povracal aj som ho dopichal selijak kruzitkom aj jeden taky debil co zle videl mi sluhu robel mal som tam viacej otrokov v tej skole.no bolo mi strnast rokov. *sak hej jerklover ked som bol maly hadam osem devat rokov som sa na trubku ucil hrat v ludovej skole umenia v ziline.no sralo ma to aj som trubku hodel do vaha aj som doma povedal ze mi ju ktosi ukradol v autobuse.ako som predpokladal novu mi nekupeli a bol s tym nastastie koniec. *raz prisla dalsia ekskurzia zo ziliny boli tiez zo skoly take decka z tretiej triedy aj som im pripravil take akoby zartovne prekvapenie ked isli dovnutra som na nich hodel z petnast dvadsat vyvalenych ocisiek z krav co som nozom vyrypal no tieto decka akosi naraz revali aj zacali tyto debili plakat aj sa selijak triasli zopar sa ich pocikalo.kurva sak takuto peknu srandu som robel no tym osratym pankartom som sa nezavdacel. Náboženství * sak aj na slovensku bolo dobre.teraz uz nie je je to osrate tam.trebars ked mi bolo devetnast rokov som v krcme na zeleznicnej stanici poldecaky pral aj som sa pekne ozral.chodim ozraty po ziline a naraz mi kokot ztvrdol vravim kurva musim sa kdesi odbavit.isiel som naokolo kostola pozeram dovnutra a bol prazdny.isiel som dovnutra a robel som sa na kokotu aj ako som bol ozraty aj som pritem reval.naraz ktosi krici vedla mna jezusmaria co tu robite zandary na vas zavolam.bol to farar co ma pocul ako revem.vravim mu drz hubu sviniar a dal som mu pastou riadne do brucha na kolena padol aj chrcal ja som si gate natiahol a usiel som.isiel som na autobus a ked ma doviezol do mojsovej lucky som sa dorobel v cakarni na autobus a lavicu som tam riadne ostriekal.aj som sa v cakarni vysral lebo ako som setko vystriekal chcelo sa mi srat. Služby * sak bol som raz aj v ziline na verejnej bezpecnosti cez noc zatvoreny som zopar vriec cementa ukradol zo stavby.no naozaj nebolo take zaujimave ako tuna kurva.tuna to celu noc zije no v ziline dvaja prislusnici verejnej bezpecnosti chrapali cez noc aj srali na setko. * sak ked som do prahy odchadzal som kupel strnast litrov vodky aj zme vo varine trocha pili.aj rum k temu pivo tiez aj som si v ziline kupel velku mapu slovenska a ked som bol ozraty reval som na slovensko serem aj som si monterky stiahol rovno v krcme pri vycape a na mapu som sa vysral.aj sa stefan gabcik na mapu vyvracal bola taka miesanica na tem.osrate slovensko.krcmar cosi reval aj som po nem pol liter slahol aj prestal revat. * sak srat nanho som si v ziline nabuduci tyzden ukradol iny. * no ked som topanky tam zhodel aby som vyzkusal nove mi kopyta riadne smrdely aj som mal vlhke ponozky.riadne kopytove smradisko sa valelo no tieto dve kurvy maju zrejme kopytove smrady radi lebo nic nevraveli aj nerobeli selijake ksichty ako ked som topanky v ziline kupoval taka kurva robela take ksichty jej vravim a co robis take zkrutene huby ty kurva ti cecky odrezem ked budes taketo ksichty robit ty svina.aj prestala lebo sa bala.no nastastie toto tu nie je osrata oprdena zilina. * v krcme ked sa pobilo aj sanitky prisli zo ziliny aj zandari trebarz prisli na motorke kazdy povedal ja nepoznam teho co ma pichol ci sekol vobec neviem kto to bol.tym padom nebolo nic co vysetrovat ked nikto nic nevedel. * sak hej jerklover raz ked som byval v mojsi mi jedna ciganka zo ziliny vykladala z ruky aj mi vravela ze ked budem starsi budem bohaty.chcela za to pat korun a ja som jej dal facku ze padla na zem namiesto tych pat korun.no mala pravdu kurva jedna.aj mi vravela ze sa pekne ozenim no to vracala nezmysle luharka ciganska okurvena.tiborovi bulejcikovi vravela ze aj on bude bohaty a bude mat tri deti.bohaty nie je deti nema.facku si ta kurva zasluzila v kazdom pripade. * sak hej rameno ked mi bolo ja neviem presne trinast ci strnast rokov zme s kamosom o vianocach vykradli predajnu v ziline aj zme odniesli vela cigariet aj tridsatsest flasi ruma.aj dve flase wisky.viacej ich nebolo.naozaj pekne vianoce kurva boli zme kazdy den ozraty aj zme si pritem pekne fajceli. * manzelka kolomana grznara z nededze co tie korbaciky robela.ona bola taky debil sa podpisat nevedela.sak robela ich takto na opotene tucne stehna dala syr aj pazurami gulala kym mala spagetu syra a z tych napokon korbacik uplietla aj v ziline pri zeleznicnej stanici predavala. Kultura * ako moj kamos z mojsa bulejcik ked selijake kurviska zo ziliny jebal co v krcne na zeleznicnej stanici stretol bolo dobre no zoznamel s z akusi slusnu zenu a aj do vinarne chodeli do kina cez mesiac nechcela jebat napokon jebala a ihned mal kapauku od nej.vravim mu sak vidis matus kurvy dobre a tato slusna zena horsi tych kurvisek.aj ju zbil a nehal ju pri vahu lezat a isiel zpat do ziliny za kurvami do krcmy. * vravim verse ja lubim som v ziline na zeleznicnej stanici jedneho ozrateho basnika dobil ukradol mi pedesiat korun kurvos.kupel som aj vravim otrokovi kde mi dieru do ucha spravia.tu nikde kurva.new york je plny takychto kde ta pokeruju aj ti napichaju sade kam chces aj kokota ti prepichnu.no tu nic. * toto som nevidel kurva.toto ani v ziline v jednem hoteli kde bola noc za sesnast korun a uterakom som si ozraty rit vytrel lebo hajzelpapiera nebolo aj som sa donho vyvracal mi nikto takyto dopis nepisal na takom papiere zo zlatymi hotelovymi napisami arabskymi kurva. * inac som aj tie filmy pozeral v ziline v biografe aj som si vravel ake maju ty indiani kokoty ci male ci riadne paliciska.aj ma do biografa pustala zadarmo taka stara mrkva co tam robela a vo varine byvala aj ma spoznala.mala riadne dychace.ako velke cecky.bola aj bachrata zrejme si myslela ze ma ojebe doma vo varine.no raz som jej cosi nie pekneho povedal aj ma uz do biografa nepusala zadarmo. * zme sa jej smiali aj vravim tu kurva predsa nebudeme cakat kym zo ziliny pride akysi picus lekar na dvanasttrojke za dve hodiny kurva.zme chceli ist do krcmy bolo leto aj smad po pive velky kurva sak ist cez most aj kus po dedine do krcmy v takej horucave nie je sranda.vravim sak zamkni autobus aj ideme do krcmy sak ju tu najdu ked pridu. Obyvatelstvo * sak najvic smrdela stava jednemu murarovi zo ziliny s ktorym som robel ked som sa na murara ucel.hadam sedemnast mi bolo a s tymto murarom som bol v krcme v mojsi a zopar piv aj poldecakov borovicky zme mali aj zme si pod stolom v krcme zacali kokoty v monterkach stiskat som mu pod stolom stiskal hlavu kokota aj zareval od slasti isli sme na hajzel no hajzle boli vonku take tie nie splachovacie no kde na hromadu seci seru.sadol si na dosku na hajzli a ja som ho fajcel smrdel mu kokot riadne no z tej diery isiel riadny smrad a ked som ho fajcel som pomedzi jeho kopytami pozeral do tej diery kde sa hadam milion takych bielych cervov hybalo a obedovali na tej hromade materiala.sak nevadelo lebo som bol vzruseny aj som mu dva prsty pichol do riti zakrutel si prdol no lubelo sa mi takto rypat aj som mu stiahnute monterky ostriekal.no stava mu smrdela viacej ako ta kopa materiala zmiesana s papiermi co ju jedli tie bandy cervov kurva. * sak uz som riadne jebal ked mi bolo strnast.no predtym som trebarz fajcel jedneho robotnika co isiel z roboty v monterkach v ziline na zachodku na zeleznicnej stanici aj sa mi lubelo ako som ho fajcel aj som mu dva prsty do riti napchal a robel som ho.bol ozraty aj pekne reval to sa mi lubelo.aj si niekolko razy prdol a ruky mi trocha osral.no pekne som ho obrobel aj mrtku pustel ked som ho pral aj setko na hajzli ostriekal. * tento robotnik co som ho na zachodku pri vlaku v ziline robel bol bol riadne opoteny murar aj mal dlhe chlpiska naokolo ritnej diery.kokot mu pekne smrdel lebo v robote samozrejme niekolko razy chcal aj mu pekne zkyslo v galuske za cely den. * sak sade som ryl rite.vo varine v mojsi aj v ziline.aj v gbelanoch aj v mojsovej lucke.sak pri varine som aj jedneho cigana vyrypal na zemi pri potoku aj sa riadne osral pritem.seci cigani sa ma bali lebo som na ciernom velkom koni jazdel aj som dva cierne velke psy vlciaky mal co bezali s konom.vraveli mi smrtonos a ked poculi ako kon ide revali od strachu a utekalo trebarz tridsat ciganov od rieky prec. * zrejme to bol riadny picus tento prdosmrdak walker co taketo hovadiny napisal.zrejme kdesi palenku lial do krka a taketo nezmysle o kurvach bez prachov pisal lebo mal hovno na robotu.lebo seci predsa vedeli kurva ze aj v socialisme su kurvy v ziline v hoteli boli kazdy den napichle na bari aj miesane vodky popijali. * aj viera rolcekova nam pocitacovo telefonovala vyzerala ako keby ju muromec gniavel isla v ziline v takej bocnej ulici aj ju taky mlady traja prepadli dali jej kladivo aj buchcuk do ksichta aj padla aj jej dvadsatpet euro ukradli aj ju riadne skopali.zme sa jej smiali aj vravim sak su to mlady ludia musia sa akosi zabavat. Doprava * no najvatsie hemoroidy mal jeden vodic autobusa z varina akysi tibor bulejcik * neviem co to bolo za bicykel bol taky cely hrdzavy ziadnu znacku to nemalo setko z teho ohrdzavelo.som ho v ziline ukradol pri zeleznicnej stanici.helma ziadna neboli helmi na bicykle.ved na co kurva.dnes musis mat na setko helmu kurva.pojdes srat aj na toto mozno helmu budes mat nariadenu na gebenu nasadit. * no jazdel som aj do ziliny boli tam dve pekne krcmy jedna bola na zeleznicnej stanici tu volali diablova diera a druhu volali u mrtvej babiky.v tej diablovej diere bol hajzel kde sa chcalo na stenu len dehtom natretu a setko tieklo rurou von za krcmu.niekedy si prisiel aj sa u tej steny niekto na kokotu robel a ihned si sa zoznamel kokota si toez vytiahol a jebalo sa no samozrejme neboli to setko ritny otroci co sa tam robeli.boli tam aj dva hajzle no boli vzdy nasrate plne kope ze z misy na zem padal material smrada kurva vsade.trebarz raz za tyzden krcmar cistel tie hajzli lopatu zobral aj do vrec musel z misy nakladat bolo pekne ulezele raz som videl ako reval aj sa povracal. * sak sa zoznamoval v nadraznej krcme v ziline s selijakymi zenami aj ho jedna okradla hodinky vostok mu ukradla aj vkladnu knizku mal sest tisic na nej.no nevedela heslo aj ju zandari chyteli v zilinskej sporitelni. Průmysl Hlavně zpracovatelský průmysl a stavebnictví. * hlasel som sa do krematoria do ziliny robit no nechceli ma pretoze som mal zly pracovny posudok aj napisane v tem ze som kopu mrtvol do jednej jamy nahadzal a hlinou zavalel.riaditel krematoria mi vravel ze ma nechce pretoze by som nieco podobne jemu urobel a vravel ze v jeho podniku je poriadok a nebude tolerovat bordel ja neviem trebarz pat ludi palit na roste naraz a vravel mi vy ste pan repan na hromadne pohreby ekspert. * sak hej jerklover bolo naozaj pekne ziadne problemy.napokon som isiel do kafilerie robit kde ma radi vzali lebo ludi nemali nikto nechcel robit.veduci mi vravi sak ty vo velkom zdochliny marnit vies tu sa ti to hodi kurva.najprv predtym som chcel murara robit no staval som taky mur v ziline a bol som akysi trocha ozraty aj som cementom setril aby som ho mohol v krcme predat a ten mur sa druhy den akosi zrutel na akusi pani a kopyta jej akosi dolamalo.nakoniec ma ten zilinsky stavebny podnik tiez nechcel * sak dnes sa pali pod tlakom riadne plamene zozeru zdochlinu kym cigaretku vyfajcis.to nie je ako krematorium v ziline kde kazdeho picusa tri hodiny zufalo palili som tam mal kamosa sm videl vravim kurva vy tu nepalite vy len grilujete. Sport * ak hej jerklover som v ziline boxoval bol som v supertazkej kategorii no chodeli zme na treningy ozraty aj zme trebarz v ringe nielen boxovali no aj zme sa selijak kopali ci zme sa uterakmi ci palicami pobili a bolo trebarz sest ludi v tem ringe aj sa tam selijak bili aj valali.raz som prisiel ozraty na trenink aj som nabrusenou valaskou povrazy ringa presekal.trener bol riadny ozran aj lezal vzdy vedla ringa ozraty aj povracany aj reval na kazdeho aby mu kazdy co tam chodel flasu ci cigaretle doniesol.inac sa tam bohuzial nejebalo lebo v sprchach tiekla len ladova voda a nikto sa tam neumyval.zopar ludi sa vo sprchach vysralo.lebo tam bol len jeden hajzel a ten bol stale upchaty a nasrate v tem bolo hadam pol tony materiala naozaj hroza. Category:Lokace